


Do You Like It When I Touch You?

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Tickling, feathers - Freeform, persistent!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tickling/Teasing<br/>Summary: Jared doesn't understand Jensen's aversion to tickling, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It When I Touch You?

**Prompt** : Teasing/Tickling

 **Summary** : Jared didn’t understand Jensen’s aversion to tickling, until he does.

 

Jensen had Jared had begun dating around the beginning of the second season. Supernatural had made them close friends and when you spend almost hour of every day with someone, you tend to fall in love as well. Ever since they started dating, Jared had loved to indulge his boyfriend. If Jensen wanted to try something, Jared would find a way to do it. If Jensen wanted to go wine tasting, Jared found the best spot nearby. If Jensen wanted to try out the new Mexican restaurant in town, Jared made reservations even if the food sounded gross.

It extended to the bedroom, of course. Jared didn’t think he’d ever had a partner as experimental as Jensen. They’d ran through everything Jensen wanted, like rimming—which Jared thoroughly enjoyed—, Dom/sub techniques, which was strange but not unwanted, especially when Jensen was submissive, bondage, cock and ball torture—neither of them really liked that—, vibrators and dildos, cock cages, cock rings, public sex, and anything else that Jensen decided would be fun. Jared loved his boyfriend and nothing pleased him more than making Jensen happy.

“I’m full,” Jensen groaned. “You make a mean steak, Padalecki.”   
Jared rolled over and kissed Jensen’s cheek messily. “Aren’t you sweet, honey?”  
“Fuck off.” Jensen wiped Jared’s saliva off. “I try and compliment you and this is what happens.”

“I’m a mean, mean boyfriend,” Jared agreed. He and Jensen were lying on top of each other on the couch.

“Very mean,” Jensen agreed. “And you should definitely take me upstairs and have your wicked way with me.”   
“Subtle,” Jared grumbled.

“I’m not trying to be subtle, I’m trying to get laid,” Jensen replied. “I can jerk off in the bathroom if you want but it won’t be as fun.”

Jared growled. “Don’t you dare. That ass is mine.”

“Prove it, Jay.” Jensen smirked at him and Jared swung his boyfriend into his arms.

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” Jared promised.

“Good.” Jensen looped his legs around Jared’s waist and rubbed his cock against Jared’s stomach. “Hurry, gorgeous, or I’ll come rubbing off on you.”

Jared threw Jensen down on the bed. “You’re really mouthy.”  
“Gonna teach me a lesson, Padalecki?” Jensen tugged on Jared’s shirt. “Gonna show me how _big_ you are?”

Jared growled possessively and tore Jensen’s clothes off. He spent the next four hours turning Jensen into a writhing, whimpering mess.

*

Jensen looked worn down when he came home. “Long day, honey?” Jared asked.

“Don’t call me honey,” Jensen grumbled. He dropped into Jared’s lap and the chair creaked under both their weight. “I hate you for getting out of filming.”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “I’ll make you some tea and then give you a massage, okay?”

“Love you,” Jensen replied sleepily.

“Go rest on the couch,” Jared pushed Jensen to his feet. “I’ll heat up some water for the tea, okay sweetie?”

Jensen nodded and collapsed on the couch. “Love you,” he repeated.

“You hardly even know what you’re saying,” Jared remarked amusedly. Jensen made a sleepy grunt and Jared set the water on the stove to boil. Jensen was already half asleep on the couch and Jared sat beside him. “It’s Friday. You have days to relax.”  
“Want a massage,” Jensen grumbled.

“Okay. I did promise.” Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s shirt and stroked the soft skin. He pressed in with his palms and Jensen moaned.

“Jared, your fucking _hands_.” Jensen melted under Jared’s touch. “Feels so good.”

“Good.” Jared kneaded out the muscle in Jensen’s tight back. “Relax.”

Jared felt Jensen’s breathing even out. His boyfriend was almost asleep underneath him. Jared slid his hands over Jensen’s back when suddenly Jensen stiffed. “Don’t.”   
“Don’t what?” Jared tilted his head. “Did I hurt you?” He ran his hands over Jensen’s sides again and Jensen jumped.

“That tickles, Jay,” Jensen grumbled. A wicked smile broke out across Jared’s face and suddenly his fingers were wiggling all over Jensen’s sides. Jensen burst into bright giggles and tried to squirm away from Jared. “Stop it! Don’t tickle me, Jay!”

Jared dropped his weight onto Jensen’s back and kissed his ear. “You are so fucking cute.”

“I don’t like being tickled,” Jensen huffed. Jared rolled Jensen over so he could look at his face. He stroked Jensen’s hair and felt something pressing against his thigh. Jensen’s dick was straining against his sweatpants.

“Sure you don’t like it?” Jared teased.

Jensen flushed and glared at Jared. “Get off me.”  
“Jensen, let me-,” Jared reached for Jensen’s waistband but Jensen pushed away.

“I’m just going to go bed,” Jared replied. He looked slightly embarrassed and definitely hard. Jared just didn’t understand why Jensen didn’t want Jared’s help with his erection.

*

Jared’s alarm went off at 5, just like it didn’t every weekday. But it was fucking Saturday. “Forgot to turn this damn thing off,” Jared grumbled. He fumbled with the clock until the beeping was silenced.

“Jay,” Jensen groaned. “Your fucking alarm.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jared kissed Jensen’s ear. “Go back to sleep, baby.” To make Jensen smile, he tickled Jensen’s side. Jensen twitched with a choked giggle.

“Don’t tickle me, I told you!” Jensen hit him, and not lightly.

“Ow, Jen!” Jared frowned. “That hurt.”   
“Sorry,” Jensen grunted. “Go back to sleep, babe.”

Jared spooned up behind Jensen and heard him whispered, “Jay? If you tickle me, I’ll cut your hand off.”

*

Jared spent all weekend prodding into Jensen to explaining it, but he still didn’t understand Jensen’s aversion to tickling. He couldn’t help but put his hands against Jensen’s stomach and wiggle them because Jensen’s laugh was really fucking adorable. Jensen always got mad afterwards, but Jared caught the way Jensen always had a hard-on.

Jared didn’t know what to think. Jensen had always come forward about the kinks he had or wanted to try. Jared didn’t know what made this different. If Jensen got turned on by tickling, Jared would love to experiment. Jared would indulge Jensen in this just like he did in everything else.

“You need to tell me what the problem is,” Jared whined. “It’s just tickling.”   
“I don’t like it, okay?” Jensen flicked a piece of chicken at him.

“It’s harmless and playful. People who love each other tickle each other,” Jared replied.

“Babe, I love you, but I’m not letting you tickle me.”

Jared smirked. “Anything for you, _honey_.”

*

Jensen was really fucking cute. He was extremely sexy and badass and nice but goddamn, Jensen was cute. Jared relaxed on their bed and stared at his boyfriend. Jensen had his glasses on and quietly read his book. “You know, you staring at me is pretty creepy,” Jensen commented without looking up from his book.

“I find you very cute,” Jared offered as en explanation.

Jensen scowled. “I’m not cute.”  
“You are.” Jared reached over and tickled Jensen’s side. Jensen squeaked and blushed. He dropped his book and glared at Jared.

“I _will_ put you on the couch,” He growled.

“Dunno what the big deal is,” Jared grouched. He moved the book to the nightstand and cuddled against Jensen. “But I guess I’ll stop. For you.”   
Jensen turned off the light, and Jared threw an arm around his waist. The light fell into darkness but not before Jared caught side of Jensen’s hard dick pressing against his thigh.

*

Jared decided that if Jensen wasn’t going to admit his kink, Jared was going to prove it to him. “I want to tie you up,” Jared asked.

Jensen choked on his mouthful of coffee. “What?”

  
“I want to tie you up and fuck you,” Jared repeated. “C’mon, we both liked it last time. It’ll be good.”

  
Jensen sighed. “Wait until the weekend. I’m not going to let you tie me up and fuck me on a Tuesday night. I’ll never be able to get up tomorrow.”

Jared did a happy dance. “You’re the best!”

“I know.” Jensen sipped his coffee. “Now let me drink my coffee in peace, Jay.”

  
*

  
Jared had it all planned out. He would tie Jensen up, blindfold him if Jensen was okay with it, and then prove to his boyfriend that Jared was completely okay if Jensen got turned on by tickling.

*

Jared tied Jensen’s naked body gently to the bed and twirled the blindfold. “Can I blindfold you?”

Jensen looked at the piece of black fabric uncertainly. “I don’t know…”  
“I’ll be careful,” Jared persuaded. “And I’ll take it off if you want.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re lucky you’re pretty, Padalecki. Fine. You can do it.”   
Jared grinned and tied the cloth around his eyes. “I’m kind of obsessed with the fact that you can’t see what I’m going to do right now.”

Jensen shifted. “This is strangely hot for some reason.” His dick filled with blood and pressed against his thigh. Jared wrapped a hand around it and stroked roughly. Jensen moaned and relaxed into the bed. “I love your hands, Jay.”   
“I know.” Jared grinned and ran his hands down Jensen’s sides, light enough to make Jensen squirm.

“Jared,” Jensen warned.

“You’re tied up,” Jared taunted. “I can do whatever I want to. You don’t want it, use your safeword.” Jensen remained quiet. “That’s what I thought.”

Jared walked his hands up Jensen’s sides. Jensen giggled, but his erection didn’t flag. In fact, it got harder. Jared smirked and tickled up and down Jensen’s torso until he was squealing and squirming under Jared’s fingers. He tickled up into Jensen’s underarms and across the sensitive skin of his neck. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” Jared muttered. He toyed with Jensen’s nipples and explored his neck with his tongue.

Jensen arched his back and tugged at the bonds. “More, Jay!”

“I will gag you,” Jared threatened. It was an empty threat; Jared was addicted to any and every sound Jensen made. He squeezed Jensen’s thigh and he made a little “eep!”

“Please, Jay,” Jensen moaned. “Touch me.”

  
“Anything you want.” With a grin, Jared dug his hands back into Jensen’s ticklish stomach. He shrieked and wiggled around furiously.

“Please! Jared! It tickles!” Jensen bucked his hips but Jared kept his hands scrabbling across Jensen’s warm, ticklish skin. “Jay!”

A thin sheen of sweat coated Jensen’s neck and chest. Jared bent and licked Jensen’s collarbone. Jensen whimpered and his wrists strained against the ropes. “Jay, _please_ , I need you.”

Jared’s hands traced all over Jensen’s stomach. He giggled but moans also interrupted his speech. “Do you like this?” Jared stroked the skin on the inside of Jensen’s arms. “Do like me tickling you?”

  
Jensen groaned. “Jared, please, suck me!”

“Answer the question, babe.” Jared nibbled on Jensen’s ear. The soft skin behind the ear made Jensen twitch. “Just admit it.”

  
“Fine!” Jensen cried. “Fine, I like it when you tickle me! Now _please_ , do something!”

“Whatever you want.” Jared slid down Jensen’s body and licked up Jensen’s red, swollen cock. Jensen’s hands balled into fists and he twisted around. Jared’s fingers danced across Jensen’s balls and his lips sucked on the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen didn’t even make coherent noises anymore. Jared could barely make out pleas of _please_ and _more_. Jared tickled Jensen’s hipbones and Jensen made a choked moan.

“I fucking love this,” Jared muttered to himself. “I can’t even describe to you how turned on I am right now.” He reached under the bed and found the toy he’d bought earlier that day. He dragged it across Jensen’s chest and he squeaked.

“Jay!” Jensen twisted his head but couldn’t see how from under his blindfold. “Don’t use that!”

Jared twirled the feather he’d picked up. “Why? Does it tickle?” He danced the feather across Jensen’s stomach and under his arms. “Does this tickle?”

“Fuck!” Jensen screamed. “Yes! It tickles!”

“I love how sensitive you are,” Jared purred. “You’re like a livewire. Everywhere I touch you gives me a reaction.” He licked Jensen’s cock again while the feather tickled Jensen’s belly button. Jensen choked on a moan when Jared dragged the feather across Jensen's unprotected balls. Jensen giggled and thrust his hips, desperate to find some sort of friction.

“Suck me or untie me and I’ll jerk off, but if you keep teasing me I’m withholding sex for a month!” Jensen snapped. Jared was surprised he could get out a full sentence. He swiped the feather up Jensen's dick in retaliation. 

Jared didn’t want to torture his boyfriend anymore; he latched his mouth back onto Jensen’s cock and sucked him as deep as he could. Jensen moaned and dropped his head into the pillow. His hips jerked slightly on every bob of Jared’s head. Jensen tasted salty and delicious. Jared didn’t think he’d ever tire of giving Jensen head.

He liked the desperate whimpers that echoed from Jensen’s throat. Tiny giggles occasionally burst out, and Jared loved that he could make his boyfriend fall apart like this.

“Oh, Jared, I’m gonna-,” Jensen’s back arched against the ropes and Jared’s mouth flooded with the salty taste of come. He swallowed it down and jerked himself off furiously. He came over his hands and wiped it on the bedspread.

“Are you okay, Jen?” Jared crawled onto the bed and undid his bonds. “You good, sweetie?”

“Amazing,” Jensen mumbled. “We should do that again.”

Jared laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while since i've posted! but like always, if you want a prompt or kink written just comment!


End file.
